Mythical Creatures: The Card Game
Mythical Creatures: The Card Game is a 2 player Fanon card game about mythical creatures by the Battle Dragon Trainer. Set Up To start the game, each player draws 5 cards. Each card has a name, an image, up to 3 elements and 6 stat bars. The stats are Attack, Defence, Speed, Life, Courage and Danger. The elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, Electric, Plant, Metal, Light and Dark. The Maximum of a stat is 500. There is a special element known as the Moon Element Available for 1 creature: The Moon Phoenix. Gameplay You play by placing down a card on your turn then draw a card. You attack by cycling through the stats and comparing the your card's amount of that stat with the opponent's card's amount of that stat. The losing card goes to the Graveyard. Packs And Decks A deck consists of 60 cards. To play a game each player needs 1 deck. Packs are listed below: * Starter Pack: 60 cards, Rulebook * Limited Starter Pack: 60 Cards, Rulebook, Poster * Boost Pack: 15 cards * Duel Decks: 2 Decks * Mega Pack: 180 cards, Poster, 4 Figurines * Figurine Pack: 1 Figurine Figurines Figurines were released alongside some packs. These have no effect on gameplay. Figurines are listed below: * Fire Dragon * Hydra * Phoenix * Basilisk * Robotic T-Rex * Volcano Golem * Shadow Creature Poll What do you think so far I love It Awesome It's Ok I Hate it Cards Character Cards Fire Dragon: Element: Fire, Attack: 350, Defence: 190, Speed: 400, Life: 300, Courage: 470, Danger: 300 Water Dragon: Element: Water, Attack: 275, Defence: 135, Speed: 365, Life: 290,Courage: 330, Danger: 240 Earth Dragon: Element: Earth, Attack: 315, Defence: 397, Speed: 100, Life: 324, Courage: 340, Danger: 300 Air Dragon: Element: Air, Attack: 125, Defence: 100, Speed: 378, Life: 246, Courage: 360, Danger: 125 Ice Dragon: Element: Ice, Attack: 355, Defence: 200, Speed: 360, Life: 352, Courage: 300, Danger: 386 Electric Dragon: Element: Electric, Attack: 387, Defence: 123, Speed: 460, Courage: 300, Danger: 379 Plant Dragon: Element: Plant, Attack: 125, Defence: 238, Speed: 333, Life: 482, Courage: 234, Danger: 123 Metal Dragon: Element: Metal, Attack: 344, Defence: 489, Speed: 140, Life: 376, Courage: 300, Danger: 234 Light Dragon: Element: Light, Attack: 333, Defence: 333, Speed: 333, Life: 333, Courage: 356, Danger: 300 Dark Dragon: Element: Dark, Attack: 333, Defence: 333, Speed: 333, Life: 333, Courage: 300, Danger: 356 Hydra: Element: Water, Attack: 470, Defence: 134, Speed: 334, Life: 345, Courage: 378, Danger: 470 Griffin: Element: Fire/Air, Attack: 328, Defence: 123, Speed: 359, Life: 324, Courage: 454, Danger: 213 Angel: Element: Light/Air, Attack: 374, Defence: 130, Speed: 349, Life: 345, Courage: 335, Danger: 50 Shadow Creature: Element: Dark, Attack: 222, Defence: 111, Speed: 459, Life: 333 Courage: 349, Danger: 466 Forest Snake Freeze Bear Metal Rhino Chimera Crystal Golem Bluefire Dragon Hydroelectric Dragon Robot Spirit Knight Robotic T-Rex Volcano Golem Phoenix Snow Phoenix Jungle Phoenix Moon Phoenix Pegasus Sea Serpent Yeti Unicorn Anubis Basilisk Cockatrice Kraken Hippocampus Bigfoot Demon Hippogriff Leviathan Cerberus Minotaur Manticore Sphinx Alicorn Cyborg Dragon Centaur Bone Dragon Mutant